


[Podfic of] Strawberries in Wintertime

by Podcath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:20:56] Sholio's Summary: How Sam's apartment turns into a hangout for superheroes, spies, and rogue assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Strawberries in Wintertime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strawberries in Wintertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551245) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Title:** [Strawberries in Wintertime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1551245)  
**Author:** [Sholio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sholio)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
**Length:** 0:20:56  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : RNCM Big Band with Colin Towns - Strawberry Fields Forever  


**mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/800777kjz6pqa62/CATWS+-+Sholio+-+Strawberries+in+Wintertime+%28read+by+Cath%29.zip) (7.72 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?jiivbufxq551pb5) (8.12 MB)  



End file.
